<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pierwszy by SataheShetani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284819">Pierwszy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataheShetani/pseuds/SataheShetani'>SataheShetani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, miłość, przyjaźń, wspomnienia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataheShetani/pseuds/SataheShetani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka historia wspomnień Rona i Hermiony z wielu lat wspólnego życia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pierwszy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>RON</strong>
</p><p>Do dziś pamiętał, gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Mieli po jedenaście lat – nie był zainteresowany dziewczynami <em>w ten</em> sposób. Była całkowicie różna od Ginny, z którą się wychował; mądralińska, ciągle rzucała uwagami, jakby miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie o ich świecie. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale imponowała mu: pochodziła z rodziny jugoli, a jednak była jedną z najmądrzejszych osób w ich roczniku. Czuł zazdrość. To on powinien mieć taką wiedzę, nie ona. Zazdrość zmieszana z podziwem sprawiła, że Hermiona usłyszała parę przykrych słów.</p><p></p><div class="page highlighter first-page last-page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <p>Później zostali przyjaciółmi. Miał szczęście, że Hermiona potrafiła wybaczać. Właściwie wtedy spojrzał na nią inaczej.</p>
    <p>Pamiętał też, jak się pokłócili. Czuł złość, żal, smutek, zdradę. Nadmiar emocji, które tylko podsycały ogień. Nie potrafił wyciągnąć pierwszy ręki, chociaż bardzo tego chciał. W duszy pragnął znów rozmawiać z Hermioną, znów się śmiać, prosić o pomoc, pomagać z nią Harry'emu. A jednak duma nie pozwoliła mu na pogodzenie się.</p>
    <p>Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień.</p>
    <p>Ich pierwsze przytulenie, którego nie odebrał jako przyjaciel. To było w piątej klasie. Nie mówił Hermionie o swoich uczuciach, o tym, że przestał postrzegać ją jako przyjaciółkę. Nie mógł. Nie chciał. Bał się, że zniszczy ich przyjaźń. Doceniał zatem wszystkie te chwile, kiedy mógł przytulać ją z byle powodu. Wdychał zapach perfum, których używała.</p>
    <p>Chociaż pierwsze przytulenie Hermiony nie mogło się równać z chwilą, gdy wreszcie złapał jej drobną dłoń w swoją. Delikatnie, jakby mógł ją uszkodzić. Szli za rękę na spacer po błoniach, gdy Harry odrabiał szlaban u Snape'a. Czuł się wtedy taki... spełniony.</p>
    <p>Potem przyszło dużo lepsze uczucie, ponieważ w Boże Narodzenie pocałowali się pod jemiołą. Pamiętał, że przeszedł go prąd i ze stresu przypadkiem ugryzł Hermionę. Nie mocno, jednak się zawstydził. To właśnie ona uratowała sytuację, obracając ją w żart, a potem pocałowała go z ogromną pasją.</p>
    <p>Chyba każdy wiedział, że byli parą. Nie szczędzili sobie czułości.</p>
    <p>Wreszcie odważył się wyznać Hermionie uczucia. To był Nowy Rok. Tańczyli wolnego, gdy zdecydował się wyszeptać te dwa słowa wprost do jej ucha. I jak cholernie się cieszył, że Hermiona je odwzajemniała! Naprawdę. Widział wszystko przez różowe okulary. Przez następny tydzień czy dwa chodził z głową w chmurach tak wysoko, że zapomniał o trzech zadaniach domowych.</p>
    <p>Byli ze sobą od czterech miesięcy, gdy wymknęli się wspólnie do Pokoju Życzeń, żeby się kochać. Ron był w siódmym niebie. Mimo że było niezręcznie, ich pierwszy raz był początkowo bolesny dla Hermiony, wciąż zaliczał ich zbliżenie do fantastycznych. Cały wstyd, który obydwoje odczuwali, uczynił z pierwszego seksu coś niewinnego, ale tylko dla nich.</p>
    <p>Teraz jednak patrzył na swoją żonę, którą osobiście przeniósł przez próg ich małego, skromnego domku w hrabstwie Somerset. Ten dzień był zwieńczeniem wszystkiego, o czym Ron marzył, a co znalazł w osobie Hermiony. To był dzień, pierwszy dzień, który przyćmił wszystkie pierwsze razy ich wspólnego życia.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p> <strong>HERMIONA</strong></p>
    <p>Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła rudowłosego chłopca z ubrudzonym nosem, podeszła do niego niczym wyrozumiała matka do rozrabiającego dziecka, które zawiniło. Nie sądziła, że mogłaby spędzić z nim zbyt wiele czasu – mimo różnicy w pochodzeniu, była ambitną, młodą dziewczyną, która chciała bardzo wiele osiągnąć, a on nie reprezentował sobą żadnej z wyznawanej przez nią wartości.</p>
    <p>Bardzo szybko zmieniła zdanie, gdy zobaczyła, że, mimo niewielkich zdolności, był ambitny, szczery, niósł pomoc. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Była wdzięczna i jemu, i Harry'emu.</p>
    <p>Może dlatego tak ostro zareagowała, gdy pierwszy raz się pokłócili? Poczuła się, jakby Ron nie potrafił docenić ich przyjaźni. Jakby ich relacja wcale nie była taka przyjemna czy chciana. Dopiero później, gdy cała złość z niej zniknęła, zaś zastąpił ją smutek, zorientowała się, że nie miała racji. To nie było tak. To tylko małe nieporozumienie. A widok ulgi w oczach Rona, gdy przyszła się pogodzić, tylko ją upewnił w tym stwierdzeniu.</p>
    <p>Hermiona przytulała się wiele razy. Do rodziców, do przyjaciół w mugolskim i magicznym świecie, jednak w jej pamięci do dziś pozostało to niezręczne przytulenie się do Rona, gdy byli w trzeciej klasie. Pamiętała, jak płakała. Pamiętała, jak dobrze się czuła, wtulając w wyższego od siebie przyjaciela. Pamiętała to poczucie bezpieczeństwa. I choć nikomu się do tego nie przyznała, już wcześniej zaczął się jej podobać. Bała się cokolwiek wspomnieć, żeby nie stracić przyjaciela. Brała od niego tylko to, co miał jej do zaoferowania.</p>
    <p>Bardzo szybko zaczęła zauważać, że nie była sama w tym, co czuła, choć Ron – odnosiła wrażenie – gubił się w uczuciach. Cierpliwie jednak czekała.</p>
    <p>Wreszcie złapał ją za dłoń. Zaproponował spacer. Chętnie na to przystała, w duchu ciesząc się jak dziecko z ulubionego lizaka. Wyczuwała jego zdenerwowanie; nie był sam. Ona również miała obawy, że coś pójdzie nie tak, że coś schrzani i Ron już nie będzie chciał rozwijać ich relacji. Twardo w myślach powtarzała sobie, żeby cieszyć się chwilą, kciukiem gładząc jego dłoń.</p>
    <p>Kolejnym przełomem w ich relacji był wypad na święta do Nory. Właśnie wtedy mogła rozkoszować się pocałunkiem. I choć nie był perfekcyjny, był ich. Wspólny. Zabawny. Przecież będą mieli czas, żeby poćwiczyć, prawda? Hermiona już wtedy wiedziała, co takiego czuła od długiego czasu, lecz nie chciała, aby Ron czuł jakikolwiek nacisk z jej strony. Znów czekała.</p>
    <p>Kolejny wspólny Nowy Rok, kolejny taniec, lecz tym razem, pierwszym, Ron zdecydował się powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach. Hermiona, wyczuwając w jego głosie strach przed odrzuceniem, odpowiedziała na wyznanie ze łzami szczęścia w oczach. To było fantastyczne, niesamowite wręcz. Magiczne.</p>
    <p>Uśmiechnęła się z małym zawstydzeniem, przypominając sobie ich pierwszy raz w Pokoju Życzeń. Bardzo się bała, że nie spełni jego oczekiwań, że Ron stwierdzi, że to nie to, że... Właściwie zakładała najgorsze scenariusze. To tylko potęgowało jej wstyd, a brak wiedzy dolewał oliwy do ognia w niej. Po latach stwierdziła, że wszystkie obawy były bez sensu, mogła iść na żywioł.</p>
    <p>Teraz jednak nie miała potrzeby mierzyć się z wątpliwościami. Ron był jej mężem. Był dla niej. Kochał ją i szanował. W codziennym życiu okazał się być wspaniałym człowiekiem, dobranym do niej idealnie. Zagryzła wargę. Chciałaby powtarzać dni z nim w kółko i w kółko, żeby tylko każdy był pierwszym.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>